1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peptide derived from an antigen recognized by autoantibodies from patients with rheumatoid arthritis, which peptide is reactive with autoimmune antibodies from a patient suffering from rheumatoid arthritis.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. §§1.97-1.99.
Such a peptide is known from the European patent application 0 511 116 (Clonatec S. A.). This application describes an antigen comprising a filaggrin or profilaggrin fragment. The peptide is recognized by rheumatoid arthritis-specific autoimmune antibodies. Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is a systemic autoimmune disease. It is the most commonly occurring inflammatory disease of the joints, it is chronic and may lead to severe physical disablement.
The object of the present is to provide a peptide which is reactive with autoimmune antibodies from a patient suffering from rheumatoid arthritis, which peptide is suitable for diagnostic research with increased specificity while also being useful for other purposes such as obtaining (raising, selecting and isolating) poly- and monoclonal antibodies.